


Погода в доме

by HEBEPHOH



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking & Talking, Gen, M/M, Moon Taeil-centric, Sitcom, TAEIL BIRTHDAY, everyone loves taeil, i tried mentioning every memeber, idk how else to describe it, kinda taeil harem tho supposed to be yuil, what happens when 20 people decide to surprise you on your birthday
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: Тэиль планирует уехать на свой день рождения куда-нибудь на курорт, но его планы обламываются, когда к нему в дом вламываются двадцать его друзей (и не только).
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Погода в доме

Тэиль спускается по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки.

Он поправляет футболку и застегивает ремень. Снаружи начинается дождь, и он должен проверить все окна перед тем, как уехать. Он подталкивает чемоданы ближе к выходу, затем вспоминает, что ему нужно заказать такси. Возвращаясь в гостиную, Тэиль подбирает со столика солнцезащитные очки и плавным движением надевает их. Это простое действие заставляет его усмехнуться.

Телефон оказывается на диване — Тэилю приходится раскидать подушки, чтобы найти его. Он открывает приложение, чтобы заполнить быструю форму.

Он на секунду прикрывает глаза, и на его лице расплывается улыбка. Его рейс через три часа, еще семь часов уйдут на перелет с пересадкой, и вот он уже вальяжно ступает по побережью Хайнань с бокалом вина в руке.

Тэиль проведет на курорте неделю, не считая сегодняшний вечер. Подарок на день рождения самому себе.

Он возвращает внимание к своему телефону и нажимает “отправить”, но, видимо, у него соскальзывает палец, потому что он случайно принимает звонок. 

Тэиль делает глубокий вдох и прикладывает телефон к уху.

— Привет, Донхек, — несмотря на внезапный звонок не в самое подходящее время, Тэиль не может отрицать, что ему приятно общаться с другом.

— Хен, как дела? Привет! Настроен праздновать завтра? — Донхек тянет слоги, и Тэиль не сдерживает смешка. Он проходит на кухню, чтобы выпить стакан воды перед дорогой.

— Еще как, — отвечает Тэиль. — У меня большие планы, — он задумывается, как долго Донхек собирается разговаривать с ним. Тэиль любит Донхека, но он торопится, и от Донхека он тоже скрывает, что сейчас сбегает отметить свой день рождения в одиночестве.

Донхек продолжает что-то говорить, но Тэиль отвлекается на звонок в дверь. Он давится водой, удивляясь, как быстро приехало такси, и просит Донхека немного подождать.

Он быстрым шагом идет в прихожую и, когда открывает дверь, давится воздухом. Ему в этом помогает Донхек, который в ту же секунду врезается в Тэиля, крепко обнимая.

Когда Донхек отпускает Тэиля, тот вновь может функционировать. Тэиль непонимающе смотрит сначала на Донхека, затем на остальных, стоящих позади него.

На стоящих позади него Джонни, Джехена, Чону и Марка. Шестым чувством он догадывается найти взглядом их машину. Шестое чувство ему подсказало, что у него немного больше гостей, чем показалось на первый взгляд.

Он выходит из транса, только когда с порывом ветра ему на лицо попадают капли дождя. Тэиль тут же торопит всех пройти в дом и стоит на пороге все то время, пока все, включая Ренджуна, Джено, Джемина, Чонло и Джисона вбегают в дом.

Тэиль обращает внимание на телефон в своей руке и замечает, что так и не вызвал такси.

Джисон чихает, и Тэиль понимает, что остальное может подождать.

— Раздевайтесь, — говорит Тэиль, — я принесу полотенца. Если одежда мокрая, тоже снимайте, я принесу сухую.

Когда все проходят вглубь дома, Тэиль оглядывается на дверь. Дождь усиливается, и его прогулка на берегу моря, очевидно, откладывается. Он думает, что зря забронировал себе сеансы спа за три месяца заранее. Он снимает очки и откладывает их на ближайшую тумбочку.

Тэиль возвращается к остальным в гостиную. Он, вообще-то, не знает, что делать.

Эта поездка не ударит по его кошельку, учитывая его работу на студии. С другой стороны, он не знал, что должен чувствовать. Злиться на друзей он себя заставить не мог.

Он так стоит, не зная, как поступить, когда на него оглядывается Джехен. Джехен смотрит на него несколько секунд, прежде чем произнести:

— Мы же ничему не помешали?

Тэиль смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами и уже собирается возразить, когда Джехен понимает его реакцию по-своему и продолжает:

— С нами должен был еще приехать Тэн, но он задерживается из-за работы и обещал приехать, как только сможет.

Тэиль хочет спросить еще что-то, но в окне сверкает молния, а затем раздается гром. Он обеспокоенно прикусывает губу.

— Дождь усилился, я надеюсь с ним ничего не произойдет в дороге.

Донхек разворачивается на диване так, чтобы сидеть лицом к Тэилю. Тэиль идет ближе к ним и останавливается как раз у Донхека.

— Вообще… — неопределенно начинает Джонни. — Ливень не кончится до завтрашнего дня. Поэтому мы, собственно, и решили приехать на день раньше.

Джонни поджимает губы, ожидая реакцию Тэиля. Тэиль легко смеется и позволяет Донхеку взять себя за руку.

— Места у меня на всех хватит.

У Тэиля дергается глаз, когда по лицу Джонни читается, что у него есть еще несколько новостей, а в дверь вновь звонят. Джонни передергивает, когда Тэиль улыбается ему чуть шире, прежде чем пойти обратно в прихожую, чтобы проверить, кто еще пришел.

  
  
  


Тэена нельзя назвать обычным бывшим. Если быть честным, Тэиль совсем не хочет его так называть, но сам Тэен будто гордится тем, что он несколько лет назад в течение пары недель держался с Тэилем за руки. Тэиль ничего особенного в этом не видит, потому что с ним за руки держатся все.

Тэиль делает шаг назад, пропуская в дом Тэена, а также Донена (парня Тэена) и Юту (лучшего друга Тэена). Тэиль приобнимает Донена, заставляя того взвизгнуть о том, что у него в руках ценный предмет. Тэиль смеется, говоря, что он не против немного раздавленного торта, а затем немного неловко поворачивается к Юте и Тэену.

— Я попросил Юту подвезти нас, — объясняет Тэен, прерывая молчание. — Он сразу уедет, только хотел спросить, можно ли воспользоваться…

— Да, конечно, — перебивает его Тэиль, — Эм, первая дверь слева от лестницы.

Юта быстро кивает и уходит в указанном направлении, а Тэиль вздрагивает, когда Тэен приобнимает его за плечи. Тэиль пытается выскользнуть, но Тэен усиливает хватку и тащит друга к остальным.

Их встречают многочисленные приветствия, и Тэен наконец-то отпускает Тэиля, чтобы сесть на свободное место возле Джонни. Донен встает возле Тэиля, и, прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать, Джемин замечает торт в его руках.

— Я спрячу его в холодильнике, — объясняет Донен, и Тэиль понимающе кивает.

— Мы хотели приехать завтра, — говорит Тэен. — Как мы делаем каждый год, но не могли не присоединиться к общему сюрпризу.

Тэиль поджимает губы.

— Точно, сюрприз так сюрприз, — он хочет перевести тему, но позади него раздается удивленный возглас, а затем громкий хлопок. Тэиль резко разворачивается, только чтобы увидеть Донена возле опрокинувшегося чемодана. Должно быть, тот случайно задел его.

На громкий звук тут же оглядываются остальные, и Донхек, быстро находя источник звука, встает со своего места, чтобы приблизиться.

— Зачем тебе чемодан? — спрашивает Донхек, перед тем как начать открывать его. — О.

Тэиль неловко чешет шею, прежде чем вздохнуть и признаться:

— Планировал отметить на пляже с вином под шелест волн.

Если до этого все могли обсуждать что-то между собой, то теперь они могут только виновато смотреть на Тэиля.

— Мы все еще можем уехать, — осторожно произносит Донхек, все еще держась руками за чемодан, и Тэиль фыркает:

— И выпнуть вас всех, как щенков, под дождь? — он качает головой. — Переживу. 

Донхек дуется, несмотря на то, что это не его планы подверглись внезапным изменениям, Тэиль находит это милым. Он отмечает мыслительный процесс на лице Донхека. Донхек думает несколько секунд, прежде чем перевернуть чемодан и открыть его, чтобы найти среди аккуратно сложенной одежды шорты и какую-нибудь подходящую по атмосфере рубашку. Затем он кидает их Тэилю и поднимается на ноги.

— Если ты не едешь на курорт, значит курорт едет к тебе.

  
  
  


Тэиль не успевает их остановить.

У него буквально несколько секунд, чтобы попросить Юту не рисковать жизнью за рулем и остаться, прежде чем Донхек, заручившись поддержкой Чону и Марка тащит его вверх по лестнице, чтобы тот переоделся.

Если подумать, он мог бы переодеться и внизу, учитывая, что, стоит ему снять штаны, как дверь в комнату с громким хлопком открывается и в комнату вваливаются Ренджун, Чонло и Джено.

Тэиль неопределенно прикрывает шортами пах, когда Чонло спрашивает:

— У тебя есть какие-нибудь настолки, хен?

— На чердаке должно быть что-нибудь, — припоминает Тэиль. — Я туда убирал все игры, зачем-то, — он пытается вспомнить причину, но ему не удается. — Только там не работает лампочка и много пыли, будьте осторожны.

Они сразу убегают, а Тэиль неожиданно понимает, что ему нужно разместить в доме пятнадцать человек. Возможно, он немного переоценил свои возможности.

Марк помогает ему надеть рубашку, но останавливает Тэиля, когда тот собирается застегнуть пуговицы.

— Как на курорте, хен.

Тэиль судорожно вздыхает, но сдается. Ему в любом случае иначе поступить не дали бы.

  
  
  


Если это курорт, то какой-то извращенный.

Тэиль задумывается об этом, когда, спускаясь вниз, слышит только раздающиеся из гостиной крики. Он собирается пойти разобраться, но ухом ловит звук вибрации телефона и отвлекается на поиски.

Это его телефон, который он оставил в прихожей. Тэиль вспоминает слова Джехена, когда читает имя контакта:

— Привет, Тэн.

— Тэиль! Еще слишком рано поздравлять тебя? Нет, забудь, я сделаю это лично, — кричит тот в трубку. Еще немного, и у Тэиля начнет кружиться голова от совокупной громкости его окружения.

— Не торопись, — успокаивает его Тэиль. — Мы можем встретиться в любой день, это не так важно.

— Это важно, — возражает Тэн, и Тэиль может представить, как он закатывает глаза. — Я приеду как только закончу с этой фотосессией. Если бы я знал, что все начнут на день раньше, я бы перенес свою работу на несколько недель назад, но не хочу подставлять компанию.

— Все в порядке, тут сильный ливень, я не хочу, чтобы ты ехал при такой плохой видимости.

Тэиль не думает, что Тэн услышал его последние слова, потому что он улавливает по ту сторону трубки посторонние голоса, а затем Тэн кидает ему:

— Позвоню, как буду подъезжать. Обниму и поцелую при встрече, — и сбрасывает вызов.

Тэиль несколько секунд буравит взглядом телефон, прежде чем вспомнить о проблеме, которая волновала его изначально.

Джонни и Юта поднимают его диван, чтобы переставить.

— Зачем вы это делаете? — он задает вопрос Джонни, но тот не может ответить, концентрируя все свои силы в руках, чтобы не уронить диван себе на ноги и чтобы не подставлять Юту.

— Хотим немного увеличить пространство в центре комнаты, вместо Джонни отвечает Тэен, как раз командующий друзьями. 

— Зачем? — все еще не понимает Тэиль.

— Чтобы вместить больше людей на время игры.

Тэиль думает, что это логично, но все равно не может избавиться от сомнений в целесообразности действия.

Он окидывает взглядом присутствующих, находя в комнате только Тэена, Джонни и Юту, а также Донхека, Марка и Чону, стоящих позади него. Он полагает, что Чонло, Ренджун и Джено где-то наверху, поэтому спрашивает про остальных.

— Донен и Джехен решили, что не могут заставлять тебя готовить, поэтому сами сейчас на кухне, — отвечает Тэен и немного медлит, прежде чем продолжить. — А Джемин и Джисон… помогают им.

Есть что-то в его интонации, что заставляет Тэиля напрячься.

— Нужно проверить, не нужно ли им что-нибудь… — Чону не дает ему сдвинуться с места, и Джонни все же роняет диван, тем самым пугая Тэиля и всех присутствующих.

Тэиль слишком обеспокоен Джонни и тем, что он мог пострадать, поэтому позволяет Чону отвести себя к дивану, а затем не сопротивляется, когда Чону несильно давит ему на плечи, заставляя сесть на этот самый диван.

Тэиль не вовремя замечает несколько разных тюбиков в руках Донхека.

— Ну что, хен, приступим? 

  
  
  


Марк едва лавирует между присутствующими на кухне, чтобы достать из морозильной камеры лед. Он дожидается, когда Джехен передает ему чистый стакан, и тут же сбегает.

Джехен с завистью смотрит ему вслед и вздыхает. Он разворачивается к Донену:

— Уверен, что помощь не нужна?

— Полностью.

Джехен в этом сомневается, но возвращает свое внимание к сырому филе на разделочной доске перед собой. Возможно, ему помогло его шестое чувство, когда при разделении обязанностей на кухне он выбрал основные блюда в виде сборного пибимпапа из всего, что нашлось у Тэиля, и закусок.

Донену повезло меньше, и Донен понял это сразу, как только на него уставились две пары голодных глаз.

— Сырое тесто есть нельзя, — повторяет он и отодвигает от Джисона миску. — Оставь на начинку, — рукой останавливает тянущегося к тарелке с размораживающимися ягодами Джемина.

Донен не понимает, почему им так сложно подождать полчаса и не мешать ему. Он подавляет стон и решает продолжить готовить, когда понимает, что за обороной забыл про один из самых важных ингредиентов.

— Где Тэиль хранит сахар?

— В нижних ящиках возле холодильника, — не отвлекаясь, отвечает Джехен.

Донен открывает несколько ящичков, прежде чем обратить внимание на самый нижний выдвижной ящик. Это было слишком очевидно, но таков закон жизни, и пакет с сахаром оказывается именно там. Он как раз задвигает ящик обратно, когда слышит причмокивание за своей спиной и резко выпрямляется. Донен бьется головой о шкаф с очень громким звуком, заставля Джемина и Джисона вздрогнуть, а Джехена обеспокоенно обернуться.

— Сильно ударился? Есть кровь? — Джехен, понимая, что жестикулирует ножом, убирает его на край раковины.

Донен выставляет руку вперед, хотя фиолетовые пятна перед глазами еще мелькают.

— Переживу, — отвечает он. Донен прикрывает глаза, когда Джисон немного отодвигает его от холодильника.

Джисон достает из морозильника упаковку заморозки и прикладывает ее к полученному Доненом ушибу. Донен шипит, но берет упаковку своей рукой, чтобы сделать аккуратней.

Он переводит взгляд на Джемина, и тот сам отодвигает от себя обе тарелки.

— Будем делать, как я говорю, — объявляет Донен. Джемин клятвенно кивает. 

  
  
  


Тэиль начинает привыкать.

Он лежит на диване, закинув ноги на сидящего на другом конце дивана Джонни, и почти не замечает какофонии, что происходит вокруг него. Он делает аккуратный глоток апельсинового сока и прикрывает глаза.

Чону поправляет дольки огурца под его глазами, и Тэиль глубоко затягивается через нос. Он не представляет, как выглядит со стороны, но, на данном этапе, ему плевать.

Донхек с желанием массирует плечи, а Марк делает что-то непонятное с волосами, но Тэиль хотя бы рад, что у него в руках нет ножниц.

Когда Джонни не сильно бьет его по ноге, Тэиль даже не дергается.

— Это все заставляет меня вспоминать о том, как все было в самом начале, — заговаривает он. — Когда нас было всего четверо: я, Тэиль, Тэен и Джехен.

Тэен удовлетворительно мычит и кивает, присоединяясь.

— Когда мы первый раз отмечали чей-то день рождения вместе?

Тэиль тоже задумывается об этом, но Тэен сам же и отвечает на этот вопрос:

— Это было лет десять назад, тоже на день рождения Тэиля, — произносит он. — Тогда мелких не было, а наша большая компания была совсем маленькая.

— А через неделю вы с Тэилем расстались.

— При этом мы все еще платонически близки, — Тэиль хочет перебить Тэена, но Чону давит ему пальцем на губы, заставляя молчать, чтобы их особая маска не потекла с его лица.

Джонни закатывает глаза:

— Именно потому что вы остались “платонически близки” на следующий год с Доненом весь твой день рождения вы шифровались, чтобы мы не поняли, что вы встречались, — фыркает он. — Вы были максимально очевидны, особенно когда Джехен и Тэиль поспорили, кто раньше заставит вас признаться и начали на пару флиртовать с Доненом.

Тэен смотрит на него непонимающе:

— Поспорили? — переспрашивает он.

Джонни утвердительно кивает.

— Тогда выиграл Тэиль, потому что ты запаниковал, что твой “бывший” уведет твоего “нынешнего”, — отвечает Джонни, ухмыляясь и складывая руки на груди. Тэиль тоже хмыкает, припоминая тот день. Хорошее было время.

— Я не запаниковал, — оправдывается Тэен. — Просто Тэиль очень… хороший собеседник, да и с Доненом они нашли общий язык довольно быстро…

Тэен не успевает обдумать свои слова, а Тэиль умудряется вырваться из захвата Чону, чтобы поддержать беседу:

— Вот самое веселье было, когда я с Джонни искали новую работу, — вспоминает Тэиль. — На студии я познакомился с Чону, — он загибает палец, — Донхеком и Джемином. Затем, когда помогал Джехену поддержкой во время фотосессии — с Тэном. Марк стал джуниором Джонни на второй год работы, и ты постоянно плакался мне об этом, а от Тэена и Донена пошли все остальные.

Наверное, Тэиль слишком долго говорил, потому что, когда он делает паузу, все погружены в свои мысли. Тэиль скользит взглядом по остальным и чувствует себя неловко, когда понимает, что, вероятно, совсем проигнорировал одного из присутствующих. Он напрягает память еще немного, прежде чем продолжить:

— Помню, как светился Тэен, когда говорил, что познакомился с одним интересным человеком, — говорит Тэиль. — Не первый раз празднуем вместе, — он кивает Юте, когда тот смотрит на него. — Не последний, надеюсь.

Тэиль возвращает соскользнувшие дольки огурцов на их место у него под глазами.

Тэиль думает, что воцарившаяся атмосфера ему нравится. Нравится ровно до той секунды, когда с верхнего этажа раздается грохот. Донхек силой заставляет его остаться на месте. Впрочем, никто не успевает ничего предпринять — по лестнице к ним сбегают Чонло и Ренджун. За ними медленно идет Джено. В отличии от Чонло, у него не одна небольшая книжка в руках, а большая коробка. Марк побегает к нему, чтобы помочь и забрать коробку, но внимание остальных уже приклеено к Чонло, размахивающему каким-то старым альбомом. Когда же они замечают, что в руках держит Ренджун, Тэиль едва сдерживает страдальческий стон.

Джонни быстро отбирает у Чонло альбом с фотографиями, но с не меньшим энтузиазмом он смотрит на гитару. Он скользит взглядом по выцветшим наклейкам:

— Неужели это та самая?

— Та самая? — переспрашивает Ренджун. Джонни кивает.

— Первая гитара Тэиля, он играл на ней в универе, — объясняет Тэен. — Потом тоже играл, но уже на других. Неужели ты все это время держал ее на чердаке?

Тэиль не знает, что ответить; вместо него говорит Ренджун:

— На чердаке много всего интересного, — он прижимает гитару к себе. — Мы нашли коробку со старыми альбомами и несколько настолок, ну, и гитару, когда Чонло напугал Джено и тот уронил шкаф. Случайно.

Тэиль просит у Чону принести салфетки и одним глотком допивает содержимое своего стакана. Джонни открывает альбом, чтобы посмотреть фотографии.

— Не такой уж он и старый, может, лет пять назад, — отмечает он. Тэиль протирает лицо салфетками и кивает.

— Когда я переезжал, родители собирали коробки с вещами, которые мне могут понадобиться, я их не открывал с того момента, — объясняет он.

Донхек, которому не хватает места, решает вытащить остальные вещи из старой коробки. Он останавливает свой выбор на альбоме, дата на обложке которого значится восемью годами ранее.

Он быстро его пролистывает, чтобы затем рассмотреть фотографии более внимательно, но откуда-то из середины выпадает отдельная фотография, на которую он моментально переключает свой интерес.

— Ого, — выдает Донхек. — Это одна и та же гитара? — но никто не успевает взглянуть на фото, потому что Тэиль быстро ее отбирает.

Еще он отбирает гитару у Ренджуна, но тот не слишком сопротивляется, видя выражение на лице старшего.

— Сыграешь нам? — невинно предлагает Донхек, Тэиль отрицательно качает головой:

— Уберу ее подальше отсюда.

— Ну, так не интересно, — дуется Донхек.

— Зато безопасно для меня, — стоит на своем Тэиль и замечает выходящего из кухни Джехена — кажется, единственного адекватного человека в этой компании.

Джехен замечает коробку, альбомы и гитару, но не спрашивает об этом. Вместо этого он спрашивает:

— Хен, где у тебя алкоголь? — и тут же исправляется: — Чтобы приготовить мясо в вине. На кухне мы ничего не нашли.

Тэиль заметно расслабляется в позе.

— В погребе, — отвечает он и добавляет, когда ловит на себе удивленные взгляды: — Я оборудовал подвал как погреб, храню свою коллекцию там.

Тэиль со смешком отмечает разницу в возрасте своей компании: в то время, как Джонни и Тэен заинтересованы в его винной коллекции, у Чону, Донхека и Чонло интерес просыпается на слове “подвал”.

— Сколько нужно? — продолжает Тэиль. — Я принесу.

Джехен задумывается.

— Одна бутылка на мясо, еще одна — комплимент повару, — перечисляет он. — И, полагаю, что к ужину вино тоже будет неплохим дополнением. Нужен ящик.

Тэиль обдумывает это пару секунд, а затем соглашается с Джехеном.

— Я принесу, — говорит Тэиль, и, прежде чем он делает шаг, раздается еще голос:

— Я помогу.

Тэиль еще не привык к голосу Юты, поэтому, наверное, у него на лице слишком явное изумление, что заставляет того объясниться:

— Хоть чем-то помогу, чтобы быть немного полезным.

Тэиль пожимает плечами. Он не возражает.

— Заодно уберу это куда подальше, — заключает Тэиль, немного приподнимая руку с гитарой.

Он говорит Юте идти за ним и двигается в сторону лестницы. Дверь, ведущая в подвал находится как раз между ней и кухней.

Донхек сначала смотрит ему вслед, затем его взгляд переходит на коробку перед ним, и он замечает выделяющийся предмет:

— Это монополия?

Тэен вздрагивает, что-то припоминая, и кидает взгляд на Джонни, у которого буквально загорелись глаза:

— Монополия, — повторяет за ним Джонни, доставая игру из коробки. — Давайте отодвинем кресла еще больше, чтобы все поместились на полу. Да, можно к лестнице сдвинуть.

  
  
  
  


Тэиль немного ежится, когда спускается вниз по лестнице. Он оглядывается на Юту, проверяя идет ли тот за ним, и включает свет.

Тэиль останавливается внизу и дожидается, когда спустится Юта. Юта удивленно охает, видя несколько рядов шкафов с бутылками.

— Неплохая коллекция, — комментирует Юта, Тэиль довольно кивает.

Он разворачивается к Юте и передает ему гитару:

— Можешь отнести к коробкам на другом конце, пожалуйста? — просит Тэиль. — Я пока выберу бутылки, — Юта кивает.

Тэиль подбирает один из пустых деревянных ящиков, чтобы складывать туда бутылки, и начинает просматривать этикетки. Он не думает, что смог бы собрать такую коллекцию самостоятельно. Это заставляет его задуматься — ведь большинство здесь было подарено ему коллегами и друзьями. Неужели в их глазах он похож на ценителя или алкоголика?

— Поставить прямо на коробки?

Тэиль разворачивается на голос, но не может ничего разглядеть через полки.

— Если в них нет ничего хрупкого, — все же решает добавить Тэиль.

Он слышит возню и характерный скрип отрывающегося скотча, после чего Юта произносит:

— В них альбомы.

— Наверное, не хватило места на чердаке, — предполагает Тэиль. — Можешь оставить там.

Через несколько секунд Юта возвращается к Тэилю и забирает у него ящик, а Тэиль докладывает еще пару бутылок.

— Все, — заключает Тэиль. — Можем подниматься.

Не могут.

Тэиль немного хмурится, когда дверь не поддается. 

Он прочищает горло и предпринимает еще одну попытку. Дверь не поддается снова. Тэиль оглядывается, сталкиваясь взглядом со стоящим на несколько ступенек ниже Ютой.

— Заело, — поясняет Тэиль. Юта понимающе кивает:

— Может, я попробую? — он передает ящик Тэилю и проходит вперед на его место. 

Юта тоже дергает за ручку и с силой плечом подпирает дверь.

— Кажется, что-то перекрывает дверь с той стороны, — предполагает он. 

Тэиль несколько секунд обдумывает, прежде чем начать громко звать друзей по именам. К нему присоединяется Юта, но никакой реакции по ту сторону двери они не получают. Юта прислоняется ухом к двери, прислушиваясь, затем произносит:

— Кажется, они немного заняты чем-то другим.

Тэиль тяжело вздыхает, но ничего поделать с этим не может.

— Я не брал с собой телефон, — говорит он.

— Я тоже.

— Не думаю, что нам стоит стоять тут, — продолжает Тэиль. — Они скоро заметят наше отсутствие и откроют дверь. Плюс, — он приподнимает ящик в своих руках, — у нас есть это.

Юта не может с ним не согласиться.

  
  
  


Джено не хочет возвращаться на чердак.

Ему не то чтобы страшно, это всего лишь чердак. 

Чердак без света, с кучей разных вешалок, шкафов и коробок, которые в темноте кажутся разными силуэтами. 

Джено не хочет возвращаться на чердак, но его никто не спрашивает. Чонло просто тащит его вверх по лестнице, а Ренджун отрезает ему дорогу назад.

— Зачем нам вообще надо возвращаться? — не перестает пытаться Джено.

— Джонни-хен сказал, чтобы мы нашли фишки на всех игроков, — напоминает ему Ренджун.

— А если я не хочу играть?

— Скажи об этом Джонни, — фыркает Чонло. 

Джено задумывается об этом на секунду, но тут же отказывается от этой идеи.

— Не хочу настраивать его против себя перед игрой, — бурчит он. — Не играть он мне все равно не даст.

Чонло открывает дверь на чердак и убегает вперед. Джено делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем последовать за ним, но не успевает сделать ни шага, когда чувствует легкое прикосновение к щеке.

Ренджун быстро отстраняется, ухмыляясь:

— Не трусь, — произносит он, направляясь вслед за Чонло.

— “Не трусь”, — еле слышно хмуро повторяет он, прикасаясь ладонью к щеке. — Будто это не ты подкараулил меня возле вешалки, чтобы напугать и сбросить на меня старый плащ.

Джено все же поднимается следом за друзьями. Джонни он боится немного больше, чем призраков.

  
  
  


Джемин и Джисон перетаскивают шкаф.

Это, вообще-то, не самое интересное дело, но Тэен позвал их помочь в качестве бесплатной юношеской энергии, а Донен еще и угостил свежими пянсе с капустой, сказав что-то вроде “достаточно вам сахара в организме”. В целом, Джемин и Джисон были в приподнятом настроении.

— Давай прижмем к лестнице, — предлагает Джемин. — Шкаф тоньше дивана, много места не займет.

Джисон кивает, соглашаясь с ним. В данный момент он больше сконцентрирован на том, чтобы с полочек не посыпались книжки, сувениры и фоторамки.

Когда они пытаются приставить к лестнице шкаф, им что-то мешает. Они прикладывают чуть больше усилий, и тот наконец встает.

Джемин отряхивает руки.

— Отлично, — декларирует он. Джисон уже собирается с ним согласиться, но замечает предмет на полу. Он быстро поднимает его.

— Дверная ручка, — хмыкает он. 

Джемин тоже смотрит на вещь в его руках, прежде чем забрать и поставить на одну из полочек.

— Упала, наверное.

  
  
  
  


Тэиль вытаскивает все альбомы из коробки, чтобы разорвать ее и им было на чем сидеть.

— Можно? — спрашивает Юта, беря в руки один из альбомов. Тэиль кивает.

Они садятся на пол друг напротив друга, и Тэиль пытается припомнить все способы открыть бутылку без штопора, которыми он пользовался в студенческие годы. И, учитывая, что пробка выходит через несколько несильных ударов по дну, возможно, он все же ценитель.

— Не так я себе представлял свой день рождения, — вполголоса проговаривает Тэиль, делая большой глоток из горла. Он передает бутылку Юте, и тот ее принимает.

— Зато память на всю жизнь, — подбадривает его Юта, Тэиль смеется.

Он переводит взгляд на небольшое окошко прямо под потолком, и его сердце сжимается от того, как там то и дело мелькают молнии и гремит гром. 

— Переживаешь о своем друге? — неуверенно спрашивает Юта, когда замечает тень на чужом лице.

— Конечно, — не задумываясь, отвечает Тэиль. — Если он сказал, значит приедет. 

Юта понимающе кивает.

— Похоже на Тэена, хотя он чаще даже не предупреждает о том, что взбредет ему в голову, — делится Юта.

Тэиль часто кивает.

Он ждет, что Юта как-то продолжит, но тот отчего-то тушуется и, возвращая бутылку Тэилю, переводит свое внимание на фотоальбом в своих руках. Тэиль делает еще глоток и молча наблюдает за Ютой, с любопытством разглядывающего фотографии.

Когда через несколько минут Юта поднимает на него взгляд, Тэиль не отворачивается.

Юта прокашливается и разворачивает альбом:

— Это твой друг?

Тэиль опускает взгляд, чтобы найти фотографию, на которую показывает Юта.

— Да, — подтверждает Тэиль. — Это Тэн.

Тэиль скользит взглядом по соседним фотографиям, пытаясь вспомнить тот день, затем Юта вновь переворачивает альбом обратно.

Они еще немного молчат, прежде чем Юта вновь прерывает тишину:

— Наверное, сейчас не лучший момент говорить, что, даже если я не особо часть компании, я приятно провел время.

Тэиль уверенно кивает.

— Определенно, — произносит он. — Сначала сыграй с Джонни в монополию, и только потом говори.

Юта смеется.

— Так ужасно?

— Хуже не бывает, — отрезает Тэиль и делает еще глоток. Он с легкой улыбкой смотрит вниз. — Если быть серьезным, правда, все в порядке, можешь чувствовать себя как дома, — уверяет его он. — Ты явно не более чужой человек, чем Джисон, который моментально выбегает из комнаты, если остается со мной наедине.

Юта собирается возразить ему, но замечает, как ежится Тэиль.

Тэиль все еще одет по последнему писку моды Донхека, поэтому, когда секундный эффект от выпитого вина пропадает, он чувствует, насколько в подвале по-настоящему холодно. 

В отличие от Тэиля, Юта в джинсах и с кардиганом поверх рубашки.

Юта подсаживается к Тэилю, накрывает его ноги своим кардиганом и неловко приобнимает. Чувствуя тепло, Тэиль жмется к нему в ответ, и Юта позволяет себе дышать вновь.

Тэиль недолго остается неподвижным: меньше, чем через минуту, он отстраняется, чтобы взять в руки оставшийся в стороне альбом, а затем жмется обратно, удобнее устраиваясь в чужих руках.

Тэиль быстро перелистывает альбом, останавливаясь на том же развороте, на котором ранее остановился Юта, после чего перелистывает страницы уже медленнее и, наконец, останавливается.

Юта не сразу понимает, почему Тэиль выбрал именно этот разворот, разглядывая фотографии. Он замирает, когда замечает себя на одной из фоток.

— Я же говорил, — тихо произносит Тэиль.

  
  
  


Тэен первый, кто слышит мелодию звонка.

Это не удивительно, учитывая кричащих друг на друга Джонни, Донхека и Чону, спорящих из-за карточки какого-то магазина. Тэен сначала думает попросить их подождать его, но решает, что он вернется раньше, чем кончится их спор.

Тэен идет на звук и оказывается в прихожей. Это телефон Тэиля.

— Тридцать минут, и я у тебя на пороге, можешь уже сразу открывать дверь, обниму с разбегу, — Тэен быстро узнает голос Тэна. — А еще я случайно буду не один, но это означает только больше объятий для тебя.

— О, я оставлю дверь открытой, — сообщает Тэен. — Привет, Тэн.

— Тэен? Привет, — удивляется Тэн. — А где Тэиль?

Тэен замирает.

— Я не знаю.

  
  
  
  


Джонни любит играть, еще больше он любит Тэиля (и боится Тэна, на тот случай, если Тэиля они все же не найдут).

Они обыскивают весь дом, но не находят никаких следов Тэиля или Юты, кроме телефона второго в куртке в прихожей.

Ответ приходит, когда Джехен напоминает им, что они уходили за вином.

— Они в подвале, — догадывается Донхек. — Дверь под лестницей.

— Так вот откуда была та дверная ручка, — озвучивает свои мысли Джисон, заставляя всех повернуться к нему.

  
  
  


Когда они находят потерявшихся, Тэиль уже задремал на плече у Юты и не сразу понимает, что происходит вокруг него.

Как главного пострадавшего Донхек отправляет Тэиля в душ, в отдельную ванную отправляет Юту. 

Тэиль отмокает с полчаса, просто греясь в теплой воде, и ему совсем не хочется куда-то идти.

Он вновь встречается с Ютой уже в своей комнате, когда выдает ему новый комплект одежды. Они еще немного говорят, в основном, смеются с того, какими испуганными были их друзья. Перед тем, как вновь разделиться, чтобы одеться, Тэиль говорит ему, что имел в виду все те слова, что сказал ему раньше.

— Если закрыть глаза на некоторые обстоятельства, мне тоже понравилось проводить время с тобой.

— За исключением некоторых вещей, — повторяет за ним Юта, — я бы повторил это.

  
  
  


Когда приходит Тэн, это очень громко.

Не только за счет Тэна, но и за счет еще пятерых гостей. Тэиль начинает сомневаться, что его дом переживет эту ночь.

Тэн извиняется, что пришел не один, и знакомит Тэиля со своими стилистами — Сяоджуном, Хендери и Яняном, визажистом Юкхеем и фотографом Куном, который их и подвез. С менеджером Тэна — Сыченом — Тэиль был уже ранее знаком.

Когда они проходят в гостиную к остальным, Тэиль тянет Тэна в сторону.

— Что еще за фотосессия в личную коллекцию? — шепотом спрашивает Тэиль.

— Он профессиональный фотограф, — также шепотом отвечает ему Тэн. — Я не мог отказаться.

Тэиль ему не очень верит, но Тэн тащит его в гостиную.

— У меня, вообще-то, тоже есть несколько вопросов к тебе.

В гостиной, в большой компании, Тэиль чувствует себя на удивление легко. В нос бьет запах выпечки и мяса, и он понимает, насколько за прошедший день проголодался.

Когда он замечает принесенную обратно кем-то гитару, он смеется и протягивает руку, чтобы ему ее передали.

— О, споешь? — предлагает Тэн и только пожимает плечами, когда остальные недовольно на него смотрят. — Что? Я просто предложил.

Тэиль улыбается и прикусывает губу, плавно перебирая струны и настраивая звук.

— Только если все будут петь со мной.

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлялся рождественским спецвыпуском маппет-шоу и мне все равно что сейчас середина лета
> 
> надеюсь, вышло неплохо


End file.
